Torturetale AU (Plans)
by Cyokie Revott
Summary: My plans for a new (and sad!) Undertale AU, of which is currently named Torturetale. The characters of Undertale are forced through their worst nightmares, each in separate timelines. The misery seems endless. Need name votes! Possible names listed inside. This AU will probably become an actual fanfiction that is a separate post from this one.


Hey everyone! Lately, I've discovered a slew of Undertale AUs, including Underfell, Underswap, Inktale, Errortale, and tons more. The idea to create an Undertale AU myself has been nagging at me for a while now, but I had some problems coming up with one. I didn't want it to seem like other existing AUs, which was a difficult thing to do considering the amount of Undertale AUs that currently exist.

I've finally come up with an idea. This idea is likely to be turned into a fanfiction later that is separate from this post. The name I'm using for now is Torturetale, but this is _very_ likely to change. I'm going to explain the premise of Torturetale, and after that, I'm going to list the names I'm willing to use and ask you guys to vote! However, please, please, _please_ read my explanation of what Torturetale is before picking a name. It will help me get advice on the most _suiting_ names for my AU.

Basically, Torturetale is an AU where the characters of Undertale are forced to live through their worst nightmares, each of them in a different timeline. I'm going to give more information in the form of small character descriptions.

 ** _Warning: If you couldn't tell, this is going to be a very sad AU. I doubt simply reading the ideas for Torturetale would disturb you, but you must decide for yourself if Torturetale, once turned into a fanfiction, will make you uncomfortable. Please think about this—it's not my goal to make anyone incredibly sad or angry._**

 **Mettaton**

In Mettaton's timeline, he's finally given a chance to become a star. He has his own brand (MTT, naturally), his own TV show, etc. However, after only a short time of living out his dreams, Mettaton learns that people hate MTT and him. He begins receiving slews of hate letters every day and there are monsters screaming at his door, telling him to quit because he couldn't possibly be a star.

 **Toriel**

In Toriel's timeline, one at a time, she meets an endless amount of children who fall into the Underground—but no matter how she tries, the always end up leaving the Ruins and succeeding in getting past her. And every single time they leave, they die.

 **Asgore**

In Asgore's timeline, rather than Toriel simply being disgusted by him and trying to avoid him at all costs, she actively hates him and tries to thwart him however she can. Even his son Asriel despises him. Asgore finds his heart and hold on the kingdom breaking all at once.

 **Frisk** _(Note: In this AU, Frisk is still genderless, as they are in Undertale. Don't be surprised if, when writing the story for this AU, I make some mistakes by using gender pronouns.)_

In Frisk's timeline, they are hated by all of the monsters they encounter and seem to be in an endless cycle of running away and fighting. They keep trying to make friends, but there's no hope. They're stuck battling monsters they have no intention of hurting—to the point where Frisk, a pacifist, is forced to fight back.

 **Chara** _(Note: In this AU, Chara identifies as a girl.)_

In Chara's timeline, before she can even manipulate Frisk into killing a single notable monster, she's defeated by Sans and Frisk. Deciding it would be better if no one remembered the mass murders that had begun in the Ruins and stopped just before Toriel's house or the girl who had caused them, Sans and Frisk manage to erase everyone's memories, including their own. Chara is used to being known, and that's exactly what she's comfortable with. But now, she has to watch everyone go on as if she never existed.

 **Papyrus**

In Papyrus's timeline, he tries tirelessly to make friends, but everyone avoids and ignores him. Nobody wants to be his friend, and Undyne in particular seems to hate him. Undyne is his role model and he longs to be in the Royal Guard with her, but Undyne makes it very clear to him that no one will ever like him and he'll never make it to the Royal Guard.

 **Sans**

In Sans's timeline, he watches as Chara murders Papyrus. After Papyrus's death, nobody seems to be upset besides him; in fact, everyone seems to be laughing about Papyrus's death and mocking Sans for being affected so much. Sans is forced to sit in a pool of his own anger and depression forever while everyone else goes on as normal—as if Papyrus's death meant nothing.

 **Flowey**

In Flowey's timeline, Flowey has been brought up to the surface world with the rest of the monsters after they've obtained their "happy ending." Everyone keeps talking about someone named "Asriel," trying to make him remember who he supposedly once was, but all of Flowey's memories about him being Asriel have disappeared. Flowey is left only with the worst part of him, watching everyone else obtain the happiness he can't have and trying desperately to bring back the memories of the other part of him.

 **Alphys**

In Alphys's timeline, Undyne discovers her stash of love notes written to her and makes it very clear to Alphys that she thinks she's a disgusting nerd and will never return her love. Shortly after that, the truth about Alphys's failed determination experiments are revealed to everyone, and now the whole Underground is on a rampage against her. Alphys finds herself contemplating suicide.

 **Undyne**

In Undyne's timeline, Asgore decides she hasn't protected the Underground at all and wrongly thinks she hasn't even been trying. Kicked off the Royal Guard, Undyne doesn't know what to do…especially when she realizes she's slowly losing all of her friends, not to mention her reputation.

So that's it for now, and I feel like that was a pretty long time of explaining the "premise" of Torturetale. Now, for the last thing, I'm going to provide a list of possible names for Torturetale. I'm going to base the final name off of the votes I get! Also, _please_ don't recommend new names. I won't be taking them.

 **Possible names:** _(Note: Alert me if any of these are already taken by other AUs!)_

Torturetale (obviously)

Nightmaretale

Helltale

Agonytale

Anguishtale

Miserytale

Desolationtale

Sorrowtale

Later, guys! Thanks for reading about my AU ideas for Torturetale. Besides voting for the final name of this AU, please tell me what you think of the AU itself so far!

Oh, and one last note: **If you are going to make fan art or something of the like for this AU and are planning to post it somewhere or show it to others, you must give me credit.** Sorry if this sounds annoying, but I'm not fond of the idea of other people stealing credit for something I made. Again, thanks, guys! XD


End file.
